The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to feeding a document to a device.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Printers are often coupled to information handling systems in order to allow the printing, copying, and scanning of documents. Printers typically include an automatic document feeder on their top surface which includes a document feeding/input mechanism in order to automatically supply documents to the printer.
The document feeding/input mechanism on the automatic document feeder results in the top surface of the printer being uneven and unstable, which raises issues with regard to placing devices such as, for example, other information handling system components, on top of the printer. When space limitations are an issue, printers with convention automatic document feeders become impractical. The uneven surface is also not ideal for branding opportunities such as, for example, placing a company logo on the top surface of the printer.
In addition, the document feeding/input mechanism on the automatic document feeder is open to the environment, making the printer vulnerable to substances that might be spilled on top of the printer, or to dust, dirt, or other foreign objects that could enter the printer from the top surface and result in damage to printer components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for feeding a document to a device absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.